Royal Canadian Air Force
The ''Royal Canadian Air Force (RCAF)'' was the air force of Canada from 1924 until 1968. Prior to 1924, Canada's involvement with air defence consisted of Canadian airmen flying with the Royal Flying Corps and Royal Naval Air Service, with the short-lived Canadian Aviation Corps, and with a small two-squadron Canadian Air Force attached to the Royal Air Force in England during the First World War. In 1920 another Canadian Air Force was established in Canada that was concerned mostly with military flight training and civil operations. This Canadian Air Force was renamed the Royal Canadian Air Force in 1924 and continued its focus on civil aviation. The RCAF's focus changed to one of a military nature and it became an active participant in World War II and the Cold War. In 1968 the three branches of the Canadian military were merged into the Canadian Forces and the RCAF was disbanded. The modern Canadian air force has been known as Canadian Forces Air Command (AIRCOM) since 1975, but still refers to itself as the "Air Force" and maintains many of the traditions of the RCAF. In August 2011, the government restored the name "Royal Canadian Air Force" to Air Command. Royal Canadian Air Force in Southern Victory The Royal Canadian Air Force was established as the air war began to heat up in Canada. Canadian aeroplanes were easily recognizable by their roundel with the maple leaf in the middle, and their pilots were just as formidable as their US counterparts. Unfortunately, as the Great War dragged on, the Canadians found themselves hard pressed, and as 1915 began to kick off, the British sent over units of the RAF to help in the air war. Although out numbered, the RCAF still flew with gusto throughout the war. Primarily on the defensive, the RCAF was engaged in numerous offensive activities, including reconnaissance, dogfighting, supply raiding, tactical bombing and CAS activities. The major triumph for the Canadians came in 1916 when they managed to control the skies after the arrival of the Sopwith Pup, which was far superior to the Martin one-decker, forcing the US onto the defensive. Eventually, the Americans brought up the Wright two-decker, and the air war once more sea-sawed back and forth. Unfortunately, by 1917, the industrial weight of the US was making it's presence felt, and the Canadians began losing ground, but none the less kept up the struggle until the very end. When the armistice was signed and with the country's subsequent occupation, the air force was disbanded. Royal Canadian Air Force in Worldwar The Royal Canadian Air Force had been engaged in defending the skies of the UK from Germany when the Race invaded Earth in June 1942. Although they'd been helping Britain, three-quarters of their personal were still on home soil, allowing them to combat the Race when they invaded Southwestern Ontario. Throughout the war, the RCAF played only a minor role in the war against the Race, but none the less emerged victorious when the Race recognized Canada's independence at the Peace of Cairo in 1944. In the years afterwards, the RCAF went its own way on air-force rankings, which differed from the British ones. British national George Bagnall immigrated to Canada and joined the RCAF. Fellow immigrant David Goldfarb thought the uniform of the RCAF looked like a mix and match between the US and British uniforms. Category:Canadian Military Category:Military Branches Category:Southern Victory Category:Worldwar